Let Me Love You
by bluflaxh0711
Summary: Naruto and Tsunade have fallen in love. . . NaruTsu all the way!. . . Read and Let me know what you think. . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan made.

Lips pressed to my neck, falling into your eyes.

I just want to create a world where Tsunade can be happy with someone, so this is me making it better for her.

Chapter 1

Yes! Yes! I do! I do Love you!

Lightning cut across the sky, thunder rumbled threateningly and rain poured heavily over the village of Konohagakure. The thunderstorm had been battering the village since morning.

Excused from entering work, the Hokage sat snuggly on her chair, in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot tea. The storm was a nuisance, but Tsunade had the bad weather to thank for the relaxation she was having now. The weather allowed her to forget all the stress of being the village leader. She set her cup down, lay back on her chair and started to fall asleep. But her carefree atmosphere was upset when she heard a loud thud outside her door and her name called weakly. Tsunade should have been annoyed by this but the tone of the voice that called out to her seemed to belong to a broken man. She rushed to her door, opened it and saw a blond spikey haired teen soaking wet and collapsed on her porch.

"Naruto!"

*with Naruto a few hours ago*

Another storm was raging inside Naruto, where confusion cut across his world, dilemma swirled in his gut and uncertainty clawed at him. Now 19, he thought of calming himself by medicating himself with sake. It seemed to work for the adults (remembering Jiraiya and Tsunade). The thunderstorm didn't bother him one bit as he made his way to the nearest bar where he drank himself silly. He left when the bar declared it was closing down.

Naruto wobbled onto the streets. He could barely stand so he leaned against a fence and slumped. He stared up at the pitch black sky, dazed by both the alcohol and the feelings he's begun to acknowledge. He debated with himself "It isn't right. My feelings. . . they shouldn't exist. . . . not for her. . . she. . . she" The Jinjuriki mustered all the decency still left in him as he headed toward her residence. Either by alcohol or by emotion, he suddenly had to see her, touch her, smell her, and just be with her.

*back to Tsunade*

Tsunde was panicked to see Naruto in this state. "What in the world happened" she thought. She got down to her knees and rolled the unconscious shinobi over. He reeked of sake so Tsunade understood. She tried to shake him awake but to no avail. She dragged him inside.

"What came over him? Drinking so suddenly."

Naruto shivered in his drenched clothes, he let out a moan. Tsunade set her questions aside as she dragged Naruto near the fireplace. She removed his clothes leaving only his boxers, dried him off and wrapped him in a blanket. She went into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of tea.

"Naruto? Naruto? Wake up"

"Huh" he managed, his mouth in a drought. "Where am I? Who's there?" Naruto forced his eyes open (they felt 100 kg. heavy)

He was met with deep worried golden eyes.

"Drink this, it will help" Tsunade handed him the cup of tea. "Take it easy Naruto"

"Ugh" his head was throbbing violently. It felt like his head was about to explode.

Tsunade turned and gathered Naruto's wet clothes on the floor and headed for the bathroom. She came back a few moments later with a robe in hand.

"Here, you can wear this while your clothes dry off"

Naruto was so embarrassed; he didn't even have the courage to look at Tsunade. He reached for the robe.

"May I use your bathroom?" he muttered with his head down.

"Straight ahead through there, first door to your right."

Naruto slowly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He faced the mirror and slapped his face repeatedly, thinking "What are you doing? What the hell were you thinking coming here? This is very inappropriate!" He slapped himself again, shook his head, took a deep breath and calmed himself. He put the robe on and started making his way to the fireplace. He was surprised when he didn't see a woman there.

His eyes wondered the room looking where she could have possibly gone to. He then heard noise towards his left. He followed the sound and found himself in the kitchen. Tsunade had her back to him, she seemed to be cooking.

"Tsunade-sama? I'm very sorry for burdening you. Soon as my clothes dry I'll be on my way" he turned to walk away.

"Sit down Naruto," her voice didn't give away how she felt about the situation, but her authority seeped through. Naruto pulled out a chair. Tsunade then served him a hot bowl of soup and sat herself across the table. Embarrassed, the still drunk teen looked only to his soup as he sipped some.

"I remember my first bottle. Nawaki had just died and I tried to forget by drowning myself in sake. I destroyed the bar. . . Hmmmm" a vain smile forming on her delicate features.

Naruto raised his head and stared Tsunade shocked. "Sh-She's not angry?" he thought. But he didn't say anything, he just bowed his head again and sipped another spoon full of the hot soup.

"So, mind telling me what this is all about?"

(Silence)

"Hmph, not intending to talk are you?! You came to me, so that must account for something. So. . . What's bothering you Naruto?"

(Silence)

"Fine then. I'm going to bed you can spend the night here if you'd like. You can use the guest room." She stood up and started to walk away. She was obviously upset and disappointed at Naruto's lack of trust of her.

Naruto was left there sitting, head down, and tears rolling down his whiskers. His hands were clenched into tight fists. He was confused and frustrated. Now he also intruded and upset Tsunade.

"I love her. . . I love her so much! Damn it! I love her!" he stood up and ran towards Tsunade's room.

Tsunade lay awake on her bed, heavily bothered by Naruto's actions. She felt him standing in front of her closed door. There was a knock and she got up to open it. Naruto had his head down. He was still unsure.

"What is it? The blankets are in cabinet"

"Tsunade-sama I. . . " he couldn't spit it out.

"Naruto it's late and I'm tired so if you don't mind. . ." she pulled the door hoping to close it but Naruto pushed it open.

"I love you! I love you okay! I know. . . I know it's wrong but I've tried my hardest to block my feelings out but I keep failing again and again. I see you and damn it! My heart races!"

"N-Naruto?"

"I never intended for this but. . . but it hurts. You're the first one that crosses my mind when I wake up and the last when I sleep."

"Naruto. . hey"

"You're beautiful and kind and you've always been there for me. You believe in me and you've been the only person who has taken care of me"

"Naruto please. . . stop" she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's wrong! It's wrong I know but I can't help myself! I love you! I really do!" He raised his head to meet Tsunade's worried look. He was out of breath. He was holding back his tears.

Tsunade looked at him shocked and confused. She was at a loss for words.

"Please Tsunade-sama say something!"

"I think you had a little too much to drink. It's late and we're both tired. Let's just go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow" with that Tsunade flashed a smile at the teary teen and closed her door.

End Chapter 1

I know. . . I know there isn't much to it but I just to anchor the story. I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. . . I promise I will create better scenes in the coming chapters. . . Hang in there for a bit. . . Till next time if you ever stick around for it. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan made.

So I know the first one was a bit disappointing so I'll try to make this next one better. . . Read and Enjoy

Chapter 2

I do too!

Shizune was surprised to see the Hokage in her office so at such an early hour. Tsunade was there before Shizune and that was a first. The Hokage's assistant was in pure disbelief seeing the Hokage get excited over her job; it was something she never did. Yet here she was, on her desk, paper on hand and reading intently at whatever that document was all about. Shizune served her some tea and left her to her work.

Once Shizune left the room, Tsunade slumped on her chair, threw her head back and stared up at the ceiling, in deep thought. Naruto had spent the night in her house and she couldn't bear to see him yet. Without breakfast, she slid out of her home and escaped to her office. How could she possibly look into those deep blue eyes after last night's events? She stayed up all night pondering on the situation.

She admitted that she didn't want to lose Naruto; the annoying blonde was too dear to her. He was the first person to make her believe again after such a long time. She trusted the teenager wholly and believed so much in his strength. In truth, she depended on him to keep her from the dark whole that was created by the tragedies in her life. Tsunade realized while lying on her bed that she might actually love Naruto if she allowed herself to.

All throughout her life, tragedy befell those Tsunade loved. Their deaths took a big piece of her with them. Naruto had managed to fill that missing piece but it would never be good as new, Tsunade had locked her heart away and threw away the key. Love always left a broken mess, how will this time be any different?

There was a knock on the door.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto is here to see you" Shizune said. Before the Hokage could say anything, the knob already turned and the door swung open. Naruto let himself in and closed the door behind him. It was just them again. He looked gloomy and no smile greeted Tsunade, the frown on his face showed how miserable he was.

"Ow hello Naruto" Tsunade said casually "Good your clothes are dry, and perfect timing I've got an S-rank mission for you. It could take a while to accomplish though" the Hokage's brain scrambled on what to assign to him.

"Please Tsunade-sama do not ignore what happened last night. I might have been drunk but I meant every word I said. I would rather have you beat me, scold me, whatever rather than you ignore me completely. Don't pretend like it never happened."

Tsunade's smile was turned upside down as she bowed her head, still unsure how to handle last nights' confession, and then now a confrontation. How can someone so broken ever be loved? How can anyone build her up again? Naruto was just immature; he didn't know what he was getting into.

"Don't treat me like I'm a kid. I know fully well how I feel about you. Being with you completes me and I will never deny that." Naruto walked towards the desk but Tsunade immediately stood up and walked towards the window once again, her back was to him.

Naruto was fast. Tsunade's wrists were grabbed and forced to cross against her chest (to prevent her from moving), as Naruto, hugged her from the back. He rested his chin on Tsunade's shoulder. He spoke.

"I will not let you go until you answer me. You don't have to say yes but you have to answer me."

Tsunade struggled violently but even her inhuman strength was no match to Naruto's improved sage mode. She struggled and screamed but Naruto wouldn't let go.

"Damn you Naruto! Let me go!. . . Let me go. . . Let me go!" She was simply no match and soon she got tired.

"Please Naruto, Let go of me!"

"No" he hugged her tighter.

Tsunade was helpless as she bowed her head and warm, salty beads rolled down her cheeks and landed on Naruto's arms. He felt her crying and heard her sob, but Naruto had to have his answer.

"Naruto, why me?"

"Why not you?"

"How can someone love me? I'm too damaged to ever be fixed again"

"No you're not!"

"I am!" he was simply too immature to realize "All the people I have loved have died! I am cursed to be lonely. I will not send you to your grave like Nawaki and Dan! I can't! I won't! I will not lose you too." She was at the verge of breaking down. Naruto loosened her grip and she came crashing on the floor crying, all control was lost.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. He unhinged the crystal necklace around his neck and then got down to his knees.

"How can you say such things? No one blames you for their deaths. Anyone deserves love, no exceptions, not even you. You're afraid of losing me, but you are more afraid of letting me in and make yourself vulnerable. I've proven myself to you haven't I? That day you gave me this necklace, you were also giving your trust to me. Why can't you trust me now?"

Tsunade just stared up at him. He seemed so mature as he said those words.

"I love you and I am not going anywhere. Why can't you allow me love you?"

Tsunade buried her face in her palms and cried. Naruto took her hand and placed the necklace on her palms.

"If you cannot trust me with your heart, then don't trust me at all"

Just then the door opened and Shizune came in.

"I heard a lot of noise. Is everything okay?"

Naruto stood and faced Shizune with a foxy smile. "There's no problem here. I was just leaving."

Naruto looked at Tsunade again, "Take it back, when you're really ready to give it, then I will gladly take it" and with that, he walked out of the office and off to Kami knows where.

Once again, the accursed crystal necklace was in her possession. Its former owner had not died, but Tsunade felt she lost him. Ever since Dan, she had been pushing everyone away. She presumed that any intimate relationship she might have would end in hurt and heartbreak. She didn't give any single possibility a chance, most men have given up. Yet here it was again, knocking more persistently than it ever had before.

It was all true, what Naruto said. He had proven himself again and again. He was stronger and more determined than the past owners of the necklace, so what was keeping her from opening the door? It took a few hours and more tears to make her realize . . . there was no reason. If there was anyone who would love her, protect her and give her assurance, it was the clumsy, quirky, carefree but strong willed and undaunted nine-tails Jinjuricki.

The Hokage quickly got up and ran out the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Where are you going?" shouted a puzzled Shizune but she didn't get any response.

Tsunade searched frantically for Naruto, running here and there but had no luck in spotting the spikey haired boy. She got to Training Ground 3 where she smashed everything in frustration.

"Kami why?! Why do you hate me so much?!" she dropped to her knees as the rain started to pour. She cried again.

"T-Tsunade?" came a voice behind her. That voice, it was him. . . it was really him! She turned and threw herself at Naruto.

"I love you too! Thank you for always being there for me. For believing in me." Tsunade reached for her pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Here, I am finally ready to give it all to you." She hanged the necklace on Naruto's neck.

Naruto gave her a loving smile then leaned in to kiss Tsunade.

"I love you so much hime"

Naruto swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style. "Now let's get out of the rain shall we?"

Tsunade pulled his head down to hers and they were locked in another passionate kiss.

End Chapter 2

I know, I know it's full of cheese balls but I think it's just a phase. . . . And you can bet am going to get better at this. . . Hang around and leave a review. . . Until the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan made.

Here's chapter 3 for you guys, I'll just keep going with the NaruTsu pairing and see where I go. . . as for the other pairings, I will try to start other stories (probably one shots). . . Hope you like this one. . . Here goes. . .

Chapter 3

I Swear

The week had gone great. It's been a week since Naruto's revelations and the two were inseparable. They spent most of the nights together and Naruto would sneak into Tsunade's tower to bring her lunch or he would sneak the Hokage out for a stroll and one time a picnic. Naruto treated like a princess.

Shizune also noticed the brighter aura that surrounded her sensei, although she didn't know why; but whatever it was, it did her and the whole village good. Their leader stepped up her game and was enthusiastically fulfilling her role.

Tsunade went about her daily routine, then when the clock hit 12:00 p.m. Naruto was already behind her. Tsunade smiled "Right on time!" she thought.

"Hello there Naruto, what did you have in mind today?" she said playfully.

"Uhm actually, you're going to have to eat this sushi alone this time my hime, I have to do something"

"What is it?" she said looking up at him. Naruto only replied with his fox like smile. He gave Tsunade a peck on the cheek and then jumped out the window.

"What in the world?" anyways, she turned her attention to the bento Naruto brought her. She was starving more than she was curious with what Naruto was busy with. When she had her fill, she went back to wondering what Naruto had in mind.

Tsunade could not help but wonder where she will be ending up by the end of the day. She tried hard to focus on work without being distracted by the intrigue the note had brought. It made her feel young to be feeling blissful. She thought about escaping and cutting work hours but that might destroy whatever Naruto had planned out for her. So there she sat, restless and anxious for the clock to place its hands on the right places.

It was torturous how the time went by very slowly so when it was finally 5:00 p.m. Tsunade dashed out the door, almost knocking Shizune down.

"I'm sorry Shizune! Good job today" Tsunade shouted back at Shizune.

"Uhm. . . You too Hokage-sama!" the rushing woman didn't hear.

When the Sannin reached the bottom of the stairs, Naruto came into sight. He was leaning against the wall. He looked like a man in a black tuxedo. Naruto gave her a smile.

"My. . . my, what have you been up to?"

"Come with me hime"

Once again, Naruto picked her bridal style and jumped from roof to roof, stopping only in front of a dress shop. She let her stand on her feet.

"Go on in, Tsunade." She did only to be greeted by the shop owner with an elegant black dress resting on his arms.

"Here you are, go on put it on, the dressing room is down the hall." He said kindly with a smile. Tsunade had a dozen things running through her mind but she decided to let Naruto take charge and take the lead tonight. She went into the dressing room and put the dress on. It fit her perfectly. It hugged her in all the right places, highlighting her hour glass like figure. The dress hung above her knee, exposing a decent length of her long, elegant legs. She then undid her pigtails and brushed her hair to the left, allowing it to flow gracefully over her shoulder.

Naruto was waiting anxiously outside the shop. He was pacing when the door opened. His jaw dropped and his eyes glistened. Tsunade looked stunning in the dress, he took a few moments to feast his eyes on all she was.

Tsunade shied away from the roaming gaze of her spectator.

"Cut it out. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"You'll see" he carried her again and rushed ahead. They stopped at a brightly lit building. The sign said "The White Rose". It was well known for fine dining.

"Naruto isn't this a little over the top?"

"Yes, yes it is" he smiled lovingly at her as he put her down and led her in.

The place lived up to its reputation. The place glistened as bright lights hit the marble. This truly was over the top for the brat who contented himself with just ramen.

The waiter led them to their table and gave them the menu. Their orders were taken and they were served wine while they waited for their orders.

"How classy," Tsunade teased before sipping on her wine.

"I wanted to take you on a date, on where we didn't have to sneak around"

"You're doing a pretty swell job, but this is really unnecessary."

"Ow but it is, I wanted to show you how special you are to me."

Tsunade felt giddy upon his words and a vicious blush spread across her face. Their order was served and they had a pleasant dinner. They chatted and laughed and they fell deeper into each other as they did into the wine. They finished two by the time they decided to leave and Naruto bought one for take out.

"The night isn't over yet."

"Hmmmmmmm? Where to next then?"

In his arms again, Tsunade rested as Naruto ran off again. In no time, they were on top of the Hokage mountain. It gave them a breath taking view of the village. Naruto set Tsunade down and motioned for her to sit down next to him. The wind was strong on the mountain so that they were locked in tight embrace with Tsunade leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

"This was a great night Naruto. You sure know how to make a woman feel young."

"I love you so much Tsunade," he pulled away and looked at her. He placed his hand on Tsunade's cheek, "I promise you Tsunade, I will remain by your side, love you and protect you." With that, Naruto leaned in closer and closer, sliding his hand on Tsunade's neck as she raised her head to meet the kiss.

Naruto carried her back to her home. Naruto was still carrying her bridal style when they got in the house. Tsunade reached for him and kissed him as he walked them to the bedroom where he laid her down and made passionate love to her.

*a couple of hours later*

Tsunade lay on Naruto's chest smiling. She felt Naruto's shallow breathing, his warmth and his presence. She held him closer to her and slowly closed her eyes. She could not remember ever being this happy in her life before. She didn't feel broken or lacking anymore. It truly was a great night.

End Chapter 3

I added of western culture in there but it would not have worked any other way. Hope you liked it, and the next chapter is half way done so I should be putting up real soon. . . . Don't forget to review, I would really appreciate it. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is the fantasy of a hopeless romantic.

Chapter 3

The sunset was beautiful as it illuminated the village in a magnificent mix of red, orange and yellow. The village leader stood by her window, her skin glistened, the light and shadows playing across her features, heightened her already gorgeous face. The scene was worthy of a painting. Had Naruto been there, he would agree that Tsunade could not have been anymore beautiful. But her lover was away on a mission and all she could do now was to send him her love through the sunset, hoping that Naruto was looking up and thought of her too.

*somewhere in the Fire Country*

Naruto looked up at the beautiful sunset and smiled. The wind caressed his face as if to purposely touch him with love and longing. He sat on a rock on top of a cliff and lost himself in the scene in front of him. He closed his eyes when the last ray of sun could no longer be seen. He sat there for a long time, images of his beloved flashing brightly against the dark.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto opened his eyes, shurikens were spinning incredibly fast towards him. He took a direct hit on the chest and thigh before he managed to jump out of the way of the other shurikens. "Damn it!" he had witlessly let his guard down. They hadn't noticed that their enemy had already surrounded them. Though tired from their recent escape, the team made ready to battle the onslaught that befell them.

*back at Konhagakure in Tsunade's house*

Tsunade didn't feel like having dinner, so she only made herself a hot pot of tea. She poured herself a cup. The house seemed lonely, it seemed empty, she felt alone. She reached for her tea, but stopped when she saw a crack cut across the cup. It trailed right down the middle, so that right in front of her, the cup split in two and the tea came spilling onto the table and onto the floor.

An uneasy feeling crept up her spine and anxiety tugged mercilessly at her heart. She looked out her window,

"Naruto, please be okay and come home to me. Make it soon"

*the next morning*

Tsunade miserably walked to her office; she didn't sleep, unease pealed her eyes wide open. She entered work but the paperwork was barely touched, the hokage couldn't take her mind of Naruto. A few moments later, Pakkun (Kakashi's summoning jutsu) crashed into her office. The dog was panting but delivered the news either way.

"There's. . . there's an. . . emergency. . . Hokage-sama" the messenger said between breaths, "Team Kakashi came under attack, and they managed to ward them off for some time but every single one of them was running low on chakra. For some reason, the enemy was after Naruto, so Naruto led them away from the rest of the team. He was heavily injured when he rushed off. Until now, there hasn't been any sign of him"

Tsunade froze and then shivered uncontrollably, her world was shattered. It was happening all over again. The next she would see would be a cold lifeless body covered in cloth which didn't do any good in keeping the blood out of view. She has loved, and now hurt was coming around to collect.

"I guess even Naruto couldn't break my curse. I've killed again!" she thought as her knees weakened and she was left a mess of tears, tangled hair, sloppily poised arms and legs, and broken pieces. Another memory without any physical form would be left to her, one of the many she already had.

Shizune rushed to the hokage's side and wrapped her arms around her. "Tsunade-sama please, calm down. We do not know for sure what has become of Naruto. Pull yourself together."

"I'll tell you what happened to him Shizune! He's DEAD!" she sobbed violently.

Shizune knew her master was beyond comfort at this time. She stood up.

"Tsunade-sama, I will organize a search party, and I will prove you wrong," that said, Shizune walked out of the room with Pakkun and went to organize the search party. Tsunade was left in her misery.

End Chapter 4

It can't all be romantic . . . otherwise it will be boring. . . . Right. . . So there you have Chapter 4. . . The fifth one will take a bit longer to finish but I will be putting up. .. Do leave a review. . . This ain't my style so I could use a few pointers. . . Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . . this is the product of the overly active imagination of a hopeless romantic.

Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 5. . .

Chapter 5

Weary eyes had been staring at black clothes for some time now; it was a loathed piece of garment. She only wore that dreadful colour twice and those two instances had been the most painful in her life. "Soon," she thought, "soon I'll have to wear this for the third time." She closed the closet door and headed for the bed again where she had spent most of the four days that have gone by. She lay there hugging an orange jacket. It still smelled of him. She held it tight against herself; she tugged at it as hard as she could, as though it would bring him to her side. But all it did was remind her of the absence of the man she loved. Tears moistened her eyes, and soon sobs escaped her lips. Once again, Tsunade cried herself to sleep, like she did in the past four days.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" came Shizune's voice, followed by a knock on the door. "We found Naruto! He was heavily injured, but he's fine! He's in the Hospital right now! He needs you Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade immediately got up and rushed to the door. Her eyes glistened with joy and she was filled with reenergized hope. "He is alive! His promise. . . . He kept it! My curse has been broken!" She didn't even bother to dress herself to be presentable; she rushed out the door, going ahead of Shizune. "His face, his breath, his touch, Naruto. . . Naruto has been found! I'm coming my love! I'm coming!" the ecstatic blond thought as she ran with incredible speed towards the hospital.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"Room TC11 Hoka. . . "

She ran off. Side to side, she looked, "TC11. . . TC11. . . damn it! Where is it?! Where is he?!" It wasn't on the first floor, . . . no luck on the 2nd. . . and then the third. . . there it was. . . She stopped in front of the door, a gust of wind throwing her untamed hair to the side. "This is it! He's here!"

Tsunade pushed the door open, with such force it almost came off of its hinges!

"Naruto! Naruto!" she said as she pulled back the curtains which covered him from her view. He was there! Naruto wore his famous fox-like smile, "Hello to you too hime, I hope I haven't worried you too much."

"You brat! Don't you ever do that again! Don't you ever leave me again! I will not have it! I thought you've broken your promise!" she scolded as she bent and wrapped her arms around him, crying tears of joy and relief. But just then, Naruto's body went limp in her arms. He was slipping away, for some reason, he started bleeding everywhere.

"No! No! Don't you dare leave me! You promised! You promised you'll stay!" she placed her hands over him and produced her healing jutsu as she tried desperately to heal him. "Damn it! Damn it! Stop bleeding! Damn it Naruto! You promised! You promised! Damn it! Live damn it! Don't you die on me!" but all her efforts didn't make any difference as the line went flat and the sound. . . monotonic. The great Sannin has once again failed when it really mattered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed with all the grief, as she sat up on her bed. It was a dream, one of the many she has had in the recent days. Tsunade was still in her bed, hugging that orange jacket. Even her subconscious betrayed her; it would not allow her to take refuge, to be comforted, even if it was in a dream. She wept again until she fell asleep, . . . into another nightmare where she has failed to save her beloved.

End Chapter 5

That's chapter 5 for you guys, I was a bit sadistic with this, but it can't be helped. . . hope it was worth the effort and time. . . I was thinking of diverting from the Naruto Tsunade pairing, even if it was for a bit for the sake of a better plot for the overall story but I'm guessing you were here because you wanted NaruTsu and only NaruTsu. . . . but either way I'd like to know what you think, should I or shouldn't I? Keep reading and reviewing, Ciao then!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . . This is fan made.

Chapter 6

Her stomach was churning violently in protest to the amount of alcohol she was downing. Neither her fantasy nor her reality would let her forget the grim situation she was in; she closed her eyes and Naruto died over and over again; she opened her eyes and she was alone in her room. No refuge was offered to her so Tsunade resorted to her sake. One empty bottle became five, five became eight, eight became twenty, twenty was about to become thirty but it would not be enough.

Her sake cabinet was down to its last bottle, which Tsunade finished in a matter of minutes. Wobbly but still unable to forget, she went out and headed for the bar. Under normal circumstances the groggy lady would have been rowdy all by herself but she was too tired of it all, of life, of her misery, of tears, of tragedies. She sat in a private booth where 10 more bottles were emptied and tossed somewhere on the floor. Her drinking habit was really the worse, she almost killed the bar owner when he had announced that they were closing up already. She simply took a few bottles for takeout.

Tsunade headed for the village main entrance where she laid out the sake on top of the gate. She remembered how everybody said they'd caught a mesmerizing view of sunrise from there. She sat facing the village and downed more alcohol. The woman was truly out of control and was drunk beyond belief ( nearly passing out) when the first rays of the sun began to illuminate the horizon.

"Yo! What do you think you're doing up there?" came a husky voice.

"What do you care? Mind your own damn business! I know what I'm doing."

"Ow. . . I doubt that!" the voice came as it broke into a laugh.

"Why you?" Tsunade was never known for controlling her temper, "How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I do. Godaime Hokage-sama!"

"Then you better be ready to be beaten to a pulp!"

"I doubt you can even land one blow"

Tsunade erupted. She hastily got up and readied for her assault, but she was as drunk as she was pissed so that before she could do anything, she lost her footing and fell backwards.

"Damn it!" she was free falling to certain death. "So this is it huh."

"No it isn't" her speed decreased as her body rested in the arms of the man she was talking to. He had caught her and was now heading back to the village.

"Really. . . what are you doing to yourself?" Tsunade couldn't make out the face of her rescuer; her vision was narrowing until everything went completely black.

She was sliding in and out of consciousness. The first time she opened her eyes, she was back in her room. The second time, she saw a figure wiping her off with a cold damp cloth. The third time, she was feeling better. She looked around but didn't find anybody in the room with her. A few moments later, someone came through the door. Tsunade rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She looked up and saw hands holding a steaming bowl of soup, she raised her gaze higher and saw that it was Naruto.

"Yo" he said.

"Hmph." she shrugged. The look on Naruto's face suggested his surprise at the indifference of his lover.

"Funny, I was expecting a grand reaction from the person I love. I have gone missing for a few days ya know."

"Mhm right right. . . Now die already. What is it going to be this time? You'll bleed to death? Shurikens will suddenly hit you? Or these walls will melt and we will suddenly be in a battlefield with you lying dead in front of me? Geez this brain of mine can be very creative for all the wrong reasons." She let out a heavy sigh "Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can wake up and I can have my sake."

Naruto gave her a loving smile. "I've caused you that much misery huh. . . even your dreams. . ." He put the bowl down and sat beside Tsunade. He assisted her so she could sit. He pulled her into a tight embrace, "Real enough for you? I'm here beside you. Can you feel me? I'm right here" apparently, she also dreamt of scenes like these. He then broke the embrace and stared the unconvinced woman, dead in the eye. His hands held her delicate face as he leaned to kiss her. "How about this. . . I love you so much. . . and I hate that I. . . did this to you. . ." he said in between kisses. Tsunade was not softened one bit by this. It hurt Naruto to see her like this, he became teary. "Tsunade, why can't you see, I'm right here." He took her hand and placed it on his cheek, he kissed it profusely and then slid it down his chest, against his racing heart. "I'm right here Tsunade, I'm right here!"

He hugged her again as he drenched Tsunade's shoulder with his tears. Tsunade was afraid to be taken away by the moment, fearing that it would melt into another nightmare. "This isn't real" she told herself repeatedly, but how she wished it was, how she wanted it to be real. She needed it to be real but another false hope would deliver her the final blow. She waited; hopefully it would just be a heart attack so she didn't have to be covered in his blood. How she waited but nothing happened. Naruto kept hugging her, crying on her shoulder. "Could this actually be happening? Could Naruto really be. . . " Tsunade raised her hand to Naruto's head. She stroke his hair, feeling every strand. She pushed him, putting a little distance between them. He was still crying when she cupped his face in her hands; wiping away his tears with her thumb. She slid her hand to his chest to feel his beating heart. Her hands roamed on his body.

Tsunade's eyes filled with tears as she realized he really was there, beside her. Naruto was alive and well. She hugged him and cried, "Ow Naruto. . . I've missed you! I've missed you so much!" She cried, he cried. The woman had been through hell in for the past days, this was the only time her mind, her heart, her soul and her body rested. She suddenly felt how tired she was as her eyes started to close.

Naruto noticed that sobs were replaced with slow, steady breaths. He looked down to see Tsunade peacefully asleep in his arms. He smiled a satisfied smile.

*A few hours later*

Tsunade woke blinding sunlight and a throbbing head. She put her hand on her forehead shaking away her sleep. And then it dawned on her, she searched the room desperately, but Naruto was not there. She embraced herself, "How cruel, to finally be happy only to wake up and it can only be a dream." She pulled her thighs to her chest bending her knees and buried her face in them as she cried.

Tsunade got out of bed and made her way to the fireplace. It was the middle of the day but she felt cold so she lit herself a decent fire. After a while, she heard her front door open.

"Tsunade? I'm home!" her face brightened as she rushed to the door and found Naruto.

"I just went out to get. . ." he smiled as Tsunade clung to him. He dropped the bag of grocery and hugged her back. He was pushed against the door as Tsunade kissed him with so much longing. She was on to him as though he would disappear again, but he didn't he kissed her back.

End Chapter 6

It was about time Naruto came back. . . That's chapter 6 for y'all. . . Read, review and be on the lookout for the next one! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . . This is purely fan made. . .

Chapter 7

"Yo! Naruto!" Shikamaru called out to one strolling Naruto. The black haired jonnin was waving and running towards him. "Busy with something?"

"No, not really."

"Okay great, I have to talk to you about something." Naruto raised an inquisitive brow, this was intriguing he thought. Shikamaru led them to a dango shop where they sat.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Naruto eagerly after they'd ordered.

"Well. . . You know that Temari and I have been going steady for 2 years now."

"Yeah. . . and. . . " Naruto was not sure where this conversation was headed but he was completely sucked into it.

"She's a great girl and I love her so much. I've never felt this way about anybody. . . Naruto she's the one. . . and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. . . I'm planning to propose to her." He dropped the bomb.

"Shikamaru you. . . You sly bastard. . . This is great news! I'm so happy for you!" It was a time of celebration for the two lifelong friends, "We've definitely come far since our genin days. . . huh Shikamaru"

"Yeah. . . hmmm. . . . we definitely have." Silence reigned as both reminisced on the good old days. Shikamaru broke the silence, "Which reminds me, don't you have a girl to talk to me about too? Village hero. . . that has to make you popular with the ladies. . . eh" he said teasingly. Naruto flashed his foxy smile in response to this.

"Naruto you dog . . . spill it."

"You will know soon." Shikamaru shrugged and didn't bother to pry any further. The setting sun was their cue to part ways, both wishing the other luck.

Naruto put his hand on the back of his head and walked towards the Hokage tower; he and Tsunade were to have dinner together. He was genuinely happy for his friend but deep in his heart, he was jealous. "I wonder. . ." he thought and chuckled.

Naruto's timing was impeccable, Tsunade was just putting her coat on when he came knocking on her door. "Shall we?" she flashed a most enticing smile. They'd been together for a few months now, yet Naruto was always enthralled by her simple acts such as this. She'd always been stunning.

"We shall." They went to a restaurant on the outskirts of town.

Tsunade couldn't wait to have Naruto after he had been away on a weeklong mission. She had missed him terribly so that even before dinner was over, she'd already teased him with lustful smiles, slow, lingering touches, and seductive talks. Even Naruto could not resist so he quickly signalled the waiter for their bill and pulled on Tsunade impatiently for them to head home. However, they were much too eager to wait until they got home. Tsunade would slam Naruto against a wall and kiss him heatedly while he would also pull her into dark alleys to return her pleasurable favours.

They made love that night like it had been the first and would be the last they were ever going to have. There was no denying that the two were truly and madly in love with each other. Naruto was sure he loved Tsunade and quite confident that she loved him too. So then why not. . . His fingers were entangled in Tsunade's hair, whose head was resting on his chest.

"So Shikamaru is planning to propose to Temari. . . For someone who thought women were troublesome, it's unbelievable that he would be the first of us to marry."

Tsunade somehow had an uneasy feeling as to where this conversation would eventually end up but she shrugged and talked casually about it, as though it had nothing to do with them.

"Ow really, who would have thought. But theirs' will be a line of excellent shinobi one day."

"She's doing it again." Naruto thought listening to Tsunade. "Every time I would bring up talks of settling down or even letting our relationship be known, she was always dodging with her casual talks. But not this time. . . "

Naruto playfully pushed Tsunade on her back so that he was hovering over her. Lips, teeth and tongue pleasured her ear down to her neck. Then he pulled away and looked at Tsunade with much seriousness pulsating from his gaze.

"Tsunade, you know I love you right?"

"Mhm"

"And you love me too don't you?"

"Yes, so much" she wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She gifted him with a loving smile.

"I'm not forcing you into anything, but if we both feel that way, then why hasn't our relationship moved forward? Sneaking you out, hiding what we really are. . . isn't this all child's play? I do not see anything holding us back from settling."

Tsunade's smile slowly disappeared from her as she fell limp under Naruto. She turned her head to the side to evade Naruto's ever so honest eyes.

"Isn't this enough for you?" she felt guilty for turning the tables on him, when in fact the problem lay deep within her and she knew it perfectly well.

"I'm not complaining. I'm happy! I truly am. . . but I want to see this relationship blossom into something more than just an affair."

"What do you mean 'just an affair'? This IS more than that." She felt immature and juvenile playing dumb and acting clueless. Tsunade knew all too well what her lover meant.

Naruto sighed a disheartened sigh and fell on his back beside Tsunade. They both fell silent for a while, Naruto, disappointed in Tsunade, and Tsunade hoping for this to blow over.

"I know you know what I mean Tsunade. . . You're not one to miss obvious hints. . . What makes it so hard for you to just answer me directly?" receiving no response from her, Naruto started to slowly raise himself from the bed until he sat on the edge of it. He was making a silent threat to Tsunade. He made enough noise for the woman to hear. He was getting on his feet when he was held by the wrist.

"Lay with me Naruto." He reluctantly did as he was hoping that she would be willing to talk this time. He went back to bed and drew Tsunade into a tight embrace, she in return, held on to him.

"Naruto, I love you, Kami as my witness, I do." She wasn't entirely sure of what she was about to say, but she couldn't bear to see Naruto walk away. " I do not think you fully realize what it means to love me. I'm old enough to. . ." it stung to admit it even to herself so she lied, ". . . to know that what we are doing is wrong, and ours is a relationship, abominable by anyone who will witness it. Naruto. . . this. . . us. . . we will not be acceptable."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. 'It was a petty excuse,' he thought. 'Since when did she care so much about what other people thought?' he was unconvinced that this was the real reason but he argued anyway.

"I love you, you love me. . . I say, that is enough for a woman and a man to be together. No one has the right to say otherwise, unless the relationship was malignant"

"Ow Naruto. . . " he seemed much too young as he said it. "I wish it were that simple" a tear ran down her cheek.

"We can make it simple." Naruto pulled tighter and kissed down her nape. "If it's the people you're worried about, we'll leave. . . go to a place where we will not be judged. . . beside the beach, on the far countryside, or. . ."

"Stop it Naruto!" he was acting spoiled now and Tsunade was not one to put up with it, her voice raised. "How can you even say that?! Stop acting like a brat!" the last part was not supposed to come out.

'Stop acting like a brat' was a line Naruto had heard so many times from Tsunade, but how she had said it this time struck him, it hurt to hear her say it.

"Hmmm. . ." Naruto broke their embrace. He picked up his clothes and started to put them on. He then approached Tsunade, who was still lying on the bed with her back to him. He bent down and kissed her shoulder. This kiss stroke a jolt of pain to Tsunade, instead of comfort. As he parted his lips from her skin, she felt a loss.

"Like I said, I am not forcing you into anything, but unless we move forward with it, even if it were just baby steps, I see no point to it. I love you, but we can't stay like this, we can't be stagnant forever." With a heavy heart and teary eyes, he walked away, and out of the house leaving Tsunade in a wretched state.

End Chapter 7

That's chapter 7. . . Now am dealing in the fact that this is a May/December pairing so I guess that's a start. . . I hope it wasn't terrible. . . Till the next one. . . Leave one thanks. . . and please be constructive with them. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

So this a wee bit longer than the past chapters. . . Read anyway. . .

Chapter 8

A new day was dawning over the village of Konohagakure, but even before the sun had come up, voices of exhilaration could be heard rising from the centre of town. Everyone was bustling with something; fire was fiercely burning in the bakery, chairs and other furniture were being moved, flowers were being meticulously arranged, garments were being packed and sent off, in a restaurant, they were cooking away. The villagers were excited, but no one could have been more excited than Shikamaru, whose wedding day everyone was preparing for.

The groom's night was owned by his restlessness; he would go from tossing and turning on his bed to walking to his closet and staring at his suit. The night was torturous for him, he could hardly wait to have Temari for his wife. He had dreamy eyes thinking about the life he would have with her but soon someone came knocking on his door. It was the guys; Choji, Naruto, Lee, Neji and Shino. They'd come as his groom's men. The girls' house on the other hand, was filled with playful giggles and love-stricken teasing. They congratulated Temari but their own futures were not left out of the conversation. Seeing the bride in her gown got them talking about their own weddings and their own grooms. Ow when girls get together.

The clock hit ten, everyone rushed off to the church. It was an emotional event for everyone who had attended. The two looked perfect together. The ceremony ended and the attendees headed for the reception which was set in a grand restaurant on the outskirts of town.

Meanwhile, the hokage was not excused from her work, so she sent her best wishes to the newlyweds; she would bring her present at the reception. She was allowed that at least, but Tsunade had mixed feelings about going. Naruto would be there. It had been two weeks since they'd seen and talked to each other; she didn't feel she was ready to see him but she missed him and they had to talk. The paperwork did good at keeping him of her mind, but when work hours were over, it all came flooding back. She went home and put on a simple but elegant purple dress and made her way to the reception; not without an aggressive debate whether to go or not, but her desire to see Naruto was much too strong over her petty excuses of the situation being too awkward for them.

Naruto looked around hoping to see Tsunade but she was nowhere to be found. His disappointment was overwhelming, even the merry atmosphere at the reception did him no good. He had looked forward to this event for two reasons, for Shikamaru and the other being the chance to see the woman he loves. He went out to the balcony, he could not bear the celebrations; he needed some air. It was not after a while before his heart leaped to the sound of Tsunade's name being called as she was welcomed into the party. But he was disheartened to realize he had no idea what to do, he stayed a little longer outside.

Having the Hokage attend had lifted everyone's spirits, if it were possible for it to get any higher. For someone who was unsure, the crowd was a bit much so Tsunade hit the bar once she had greeted the celebrants and given them their present. After a shot of sake, her eyes roamed the room searching for blond spikey hair but he wasn't there, she sighed and turned to face the bartender to order another shot.

The riot of a crowd calmed to a slow love song. Naruto could hear from the balcony and saw this as an opportunity. He walked back inside and searched for Tsunade, who he found sitting drinking alone by the bar. He slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He then leaned close to her ear

"Can I have this dance?" She knew it was Naruto and she was happy that he asked but Tsunade wasn't entirely sure if she should take him up on his offer. She turned to face the man in waiting, ready to turn him down but the sight of his deep blue eyes made her nod even complimenting his smile with her own. He always made her do the more irrational things, something she was not known for.

The surrounding people thought it daring for Naruto to ask the Hokage to dance, but the more surprising thing was the obvious chemistry between the two; either way, nobody risked assuming anything, it was to be a point of discussion at a later date. The two blondes were completely lost in each other's arms and swayed the curious eyes away. They couldn't care less.

Eventually, the band played another lively music forcing the couple to retreat to the balcony. It was then that Tsunade grew conscious of the eyes which followed them and a few murmurs. Naruto either did not notice or he simply didn't care as he led her outside, holding her tightly by the hand.

"Uhm Naruto, could you go get us some drinks?"

"Of course, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Tsunade bought herself some time to recollect her thoughts. She could not afford to be carried away by her ever so romantic partner. She had to talk to him as the woman that she is. She turned and stared into the night, her head in a daze.

Naruto was quick to get them drinks and returned to the balcony. He stopped on his tracks when he saw Tsunade. She was beautiful as she stood there under the moonlight, with her hair playfully swaying to the gentle wind. He slowly crept up to her and planted a kiss on her neck. Tsunade was surprised but lost herself in the sensation of Naruto's kiss. She reached for him and pushed his head against her neck. A small moan escaping her lips. She then turned and met Naruto's lips. Tsunade kissed him back passionately; she had truly missed him.

The older woman wanted to keep kissing him like this and go back to the way it was but this couldn't be. Tsunade broke the kiss and pushed Naruto. She looked away. Naruto set the drinks down to free his hands. He then pulled Tsunade into an embrace.

"I've missed you so much. I'm glad you came." But then he felt a tear drop on his hand. He spun Tsunade around to see her crying. "What is it? Did I upset you?" he was pushed again.

"No and that's it, you haven't upset me. It's the other way around, you make me happy. You make me so damn happy." Naruto was all but confused.

"So then why are you crying?"

"Because I came here to say goodbye." Naruto was thrown into despair.

"What?. . . But why?"

"Because I was a fool to allow myself to love you. Who was I fooling to ever think that this was going to last. That this was going to work. I should have known better."

"This is not foolish! I love you!" he said desperately as he hugged her again, only to be shunned.

Tsunade killed all the feelings she had for Naruto as she dried her tears.

"Naruto, we can't do this."

"Why not? Says who?" Tsunade sighed and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Naruto," she said sternly, "What future do you see with me?"

"I will have any future as long as it's with you. As long as we're together." He grabbed her again.

"Ow Naruto, you say that now, but. . ." she walked away from him. The woman was sure to lose her composure if she were to be touched by Naruto again. It took every strength she had to keep from throwing herself at this man she had come to love. A sob was painfully forcing its way up to her throat however she had to swallow hard and proceed.

"Naruto, what if I would die? What then? What will you do then? You are wasting your time with me! I'm old enough to be your grandmother for Kami's sake! Naruto, I love you. . . I really do so that I'm letting you go to give you the chance to find a woman who can give you what I cannot. I will always love you but you can't love me back, I won't allow you to. Loving me will be your ruin."

"Don't say that!" he was shouting now.

"I will not deprive you of a normal life, one with your own family, a wife and children. It's what you've always wanted isn't it? Don't give that up for a short time with me. I've lost my chance but you still have yours, don't let me drag you down with me."

"I don't care! As long as I get to be with you. So stop saying this non sense."

"It's not nonsense! It's the truth! You'll be seeing your friends with their own children they can be proud of. They will have a family! And what will you have? Nothing! Nothing but memories of a foolish love which will grow bitter as you regret every moment you have had with me. Naruto, you are young. You have your whole future waiting for you. Me? I will wilt into old age and die. I've lived my life but you still have yours. You have your dreams which still need to be fulfilled. So please Naruto, let's stop this."

"No I won't! I can't! You can't stop me from loving you!" he lunged at her and locked her in an embrace she could not break free from. He then repeatedly kissed her forcefully.

"Naruto stop it! Let me go! Can't you understand that this is for your own good?"

"No! You're wrong! If you leave me, you'll be killing me! Don't do this. . . I know you don't want to. . . So just stay with me. It can be just the way it was, we don't have to tell anyone, we don't have to get married. . . just as long as you stay with me" he was crying now while he kept on kissing Tsunade who refused to return his kisses.

"Naruto please. . . You don't know what you're saying. Please let me go."

"I won't. I need you! I love you! I love you so much Tsunade. Don't do this to me!" he was desperately hanging on to her.

"Let me go!" and with a forceful push, she broke free. "You do not know what you are saying." She then formed hand seals, "Release!" she had released the technique that was keeping her young.

"Naruto, look! This is who you claim to love! Do you see now! Look at me! I'm three times your age! You're a child! You don't know what it means to love. You don't love me. Look at me! You never loved me so stop insisting that you do. Let's do ourselves a favour and stop this foolishness. We're already hurting enough as it is." She was stunned to be held and then sealed into another kiss.

Naruto still cupped her face in his hands as he spoke kindly, "Do you think that shallowly of my affections for you? You're wrong. If I simply wanted a beautiful young woman, I would have dated anyone of my age, but I chose you. It's because I adore everything about you; your uncontrollable temper, your crazy mood swings, your wisdom, your strong soul, your decisiveness, your kind eyes, your thoughtfulness. I can go on and on. Tsunade, even now, I love you, wrinkles and all. " He caressed her again, "I love the woman in you. When will you start acknowledging me as a man?"

"Ow Naruto. . . I. . . You are twice a man compared to anyone I've ever met. . . You're a man. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You just cannot be mine." Tsunade forced herself to break away. "Goodbye Naruto." With that, she disappeared into the night.

End Chapter 8

As always, leave me one! 'Till next time! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . .

It's gonna be a bit of a cliché this one, so I already apologize for it. . . Either way. . . Am gonna keep continuing 'till I get the end I want

Chapter 9

Naruto felt a gut wrenching pain formulate within the depths of him as he stared into the emptiness of the direction Tsunade had disappeared into. Thoughts of confusion sent him into a daze that he felt the sudden need to sit down. He had been very ready to make up with Tsunade that night when he would see her but the night had turned out terribly. The boy could not bring himself to accept the fact that the person he had cherished so much had just said goodbye to him. All she had talked about the whole time was how it would ruin his future to be in love with her, but the blonde could not help but think that he might have done something wrong. It had to be him, that way, he could simply apologize and get her back. This gave him hopes but he also could not push the overwhelming reality that what Tsunade had said was the most obvious truth there was to their relationship.

The sounds of celebration had faded to nothing against the heavy heart which was threatening to stop beating at any moment. When Tsunade had said her final words of goodbye, he only wanted to disappear, along with the pain of his loss but it was all too vivid; the piercing pain, the haunting loss and the feeling of being destitute about the situation were all there, churning inside of him as if it would consume him. Naruto started to breathe hysterically as he started to panic.

Tsunade had meant so much to him. She had been one of the first people in his life to place all of her bets on him. For someone who had spent most of his life proving himself worthy, Tsunade's loyalty and belief had given him a push into the right direction towards his dreams. The events earlier that night was an unfathomable loss to Naruto who had come to depend his very being to the woman who had just said goodbye to him.

Naruto had lived his life as the laughing stock for the whole village and his encounter with Tsunade was life changing. Her faith in him had fuelled his determination even more so that it rescued him from most of all the hurdles he had to overcome. And now, that too was gone.

He was knocked out of his agony with the growing rowdiness from the mass that was in merriment inside. Naruto was in too deep in his misery that he could not handle the happiness which was seeping through the walls of the building. It was in no way alluring; in fact it was almost sickening to hear the cheerful laughter. He would not stick around for any more of it. Without a word, he vanished into the darkness of the night.

*As for Tsunade*

Tsunade ran as fast as her feet would take her towards nowhere.

"It's for his own good. . . It's for his own good. . . " was the thought she kept replaying in her mind as she struggled to convince herself that what she had just done was the right thing. She had no idea how it was an under estimation of how Naruto felt for her. Her thighs throbbed persistently to warn her that she had already put that much distance between her and Naruto but it wasn't that which had stopped her form taking another step. It was the defeat of being unable to wholly assure herself that she was justified with what she had done.

The woman collapsed on her knees and began to cry violently; even she could not fully grasp the future which would eventually arise with the path she had chosen to take. There was so much guilt building inside of her, she could not help but scream to the heavens until her throat became sore from the strain of the violent vibrations of her chords.

Tsunade had also come to depend on Naruto to keep her from sinking back into the nightmare of a past she had lived through. The boy's determination and dreams had rubbed on to her that she too believed that the future would be brighter. He reenergized her with the hope of happiness and peace. But she thought it right to let him go even if she knew it would wreck her. She finally got things into perspective thinking that she had given Naruto a chance at a future which had no more suffering or hurting from losing anyone. She got back on her feet and ran back to the village hoping to bolt herself up within the obscurity of her room.

*Meanwhile*

Naruto was completely lost, he no longer had any idea what to think of the position he was thrown into. Anyone who would have seen him, would think him deranged from the quickly varying expressions his face was painted in; sorrow became anger, from anger came self-pity, self-pity was turned upside with a glimmer of hope, sobs broke into laughter, laughter twisted to blank expressions. The boy had no clue what to do with himself. He lay on his room which was only lit by the full moon which hovered over the village. How ironic that this had to happen during such a picturesque night.

*Days Passed*

Although shattered, Tsunade fulfilled her duties as the Hokage but her enthusiasm had been robbed from her. She knew that this was all her doing so no matter how much she was hurting, she had to stand firmly by this decision. Every single day since that night had been torturous but she somehow managed with petty excuses to vindicate all that she was doing. Aside from that, she had to show to Naruto that their break-up was not the end of everything. After all she was sparing him from exactly that. The pain he would be feeling now would be nothing compared to the false hope their relationship would result to. She resisted every urge to run to Naruto and pamper him with her kisses and love.

The Hokage did not expect her subordinate to come into her office anytime soon after that night but she began to worry when no one had seen the man in question. Tsunade had questioned anyone associated to Naruto about him but no one had any idea what happened to him. In the end, she was the last one to see him before he fell off the radar. She began to genuinely worry about him but personally checking on him was restricted to her. She thought up a plan.

Shizune was called into the Hokage's office.

"Shizune! Call for Hinata! Now!"

"Yes Hokage-sama" this mood was all too familiar to the short haired woman and she knew better than to be affected by it; she simply did as she was told.

Hinata arrived a few minutes later in panic of the urgency which was very evident in the messenger's voice.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?"

"Ah yes Hinata,"she said calmly, "I have a request which I know would fit you perfectly." The Huyuga was intrigued as she listened carefully, a blush spreading across her pale face soon enough.

"B-but Hokage-sama. . ."

"Look Hinata I know it's out of your duty to do as I ask of you but nobody seen Naruto for days. I'm not asking anything which violates anything of your moral."

"I'm sorry. . . Okay. . . I will do it."

Tsunade was somehow relieved as Hinata set out. She only had to wait for the teenager to report back to her.

*A Few Minutes after Hinata left for Naruto's apartment"

Hinata paced nervously outside Naruto's apartment. From fainting to running for the hills, the girl's confidence always failed her at the sight of Naruto. But this time, it was required of her to face her lifetime crush so she tried to gather as much courage as she could before taking a dive into such a daring situation, daring enough for someone like her. Hinata took deep breaths before finally knocking on the door. When she received no response, she somehow felt relieved but when she knocked for the third time, still with no response she began to feel uneasy.

"Byakugan!" she scanned the place for any sign of Naruto within the apartment but there wasn't any. Hinata decided that it would have been a total waste to go back to Tsunade now so she decided to wait for Naruto (if he should ever come back).

It was already deep into the night when a silhouette became visible as it stumbled up the stairs. Hinata jumped to fighting position as she waited nervously for the person to come into view. She gasped when she saw it was the person she had been waiting hours for. What surprised was that Naruto was drunk out of his mind!

"N-Naruto?"

"Huh?. . . Wha. . . Who's there?"

"It's me Hinata" she stepped into the light.

"Ow" he said, disappointed, "What are you doing here?" he said as he struggled to put the key into the key hole.

"I came to check on you," she saw him having trouble with opening his apartment, "here let me." Hinata opened the door and Naruto immediately came crashing in, collapsing into the floor.

"What for? I'm fine! You can go now." He said in a barely audible voice before he started to snore.

"N-Naruto? Naruto? Are you okay?" she turned him over to see that he had already fallen asleep. She knew she couldn't leave him like that so instead of leaving, she decided to help Naruto; he had to atleast sleep on the bed otherwise he'll wake up with a phenomenal sore back. She tried nudging him but the collapsed man only moaned, obviously annoyed about the disturbance, but Hinata proceeded to drag him to his room. She laid him on his bed, removed his shoes, pulled the blanket over his body and then left the apartment, after all, this was the first time she was dealing with something like this so she didn't know the first thing she had to do for a drunk.

When Hinata left, a figure snuck in through the window and walked into Naruto's room. The figure slowly approached the sleeping person and slowly stroke his hair.

"Ow Naruto. . . What are you doing to yourself?" the person slid open the windows to let some air in. The wind came rushing in, throwing a pair of pigtails to dance with it. She then proceeded to pull the blanket off of Naruto, unbutton his top and then went into the kitchen for cloth which she soaked in cold water. She wiped Naruto off with it. She kept busy with attending to Naruto until he stopped writhing in discomfort and sleep easily. When she knew he would be okay now, she snuck back out of the window into oblivion.

*The Next Morning*

Naruto woke up to a throbbing head. He sat up from his bed and gently rubbed his forehead; he was having a massive hangover. The groggy man became heavily annoyed when someone came knocking on his door. He wanted desperately to ignore it but the knocks just kept on coming; he had no choice but to answer it, just to tell the intruder to leave him alone.

He headed for the door and opened it to find white eyes, a smile and a blush greet him. Hinata was standing in front of him carrying what seemed to be hot ramen.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I brought you some ramen, it should help with the hangover."

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"I came by last night and saw you. I helped you in." it was only then that Naruto noticed his unbuttoned top and thinking back, there was a piece of damp cloth placed on his forehead when he woke up. Speculations began to wildly form in his head. Could Hinata have?. . . He suddenly felt embarrassed as he remembered a vague image of him meeting Hinata outside his apartment. He became too ashamed to bring it up so. . .

"Thank you Hinata-chan. . . And I'm sorry you had to see all of that. .. I didn't mean to put you in that position." He resorted to being apologetic. "Come in, we'll share this." He took the bowl from Hinata.

End Chapter 9

I know it ain't much but hey. . . it's an update none the less. . . as always. . . Leave me one!. . . Ciao! 'till next the one!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 10

Naruto felt his eyes burn against the blinding sunlight which came pouring in as Hinata pulled the curtains. It was a morning in hell to wake up to the combination of a terrible headache with the intense awkwardness of having Hinata in his apartment. The wreck of a man knew what an agonizing position he must have forced the shy girl into. He was mortified more than he was thankful. The ramen he was pouring out was a good excuse to postpone having to entertain the company he had. But the ramen had to be prepared sometime, so Naruto invited her to sit and eat with him, which she did.

Not a word escaped any of the two. Only the noise from the usual morning haste and a rather annoying sound from the noodle-slurping dominated the kitchen. Hinata was not one to start conversations and the usually rowdy blonde was chocking from both the noodles and the situation. The kunoichi sensed that it was not a good time for her to be there, she finished half her ramen and stood.

"It's good to see you're well Naruto-kun and thank you for inviting me in, but I have to report early to the Hokage."

"Ow is that so." the relief in his voice, detectable.

"Good-bye Naruto-kun." In a matter of seconds, Hinata was out the door and Naruto, once again was left in the lonely solitude of his apartment.

Hinata jumped from roof to roof with tears blurring her sight. The relief in Naruto's voice broke her heart, evidently, the boy didn't want her there. It was a blow to her as it meant the world for her to be in the presence of the only person she loved romantically and it was more than a deadly hit to feel unwanted by him.

From the moment she saw him, she was drawn to him. His confidence and his determination inspired Hinata who had none of those. She watched him from a distance, and as he grew stonger, so did she. Her feelings grew proportions as she realized she was falling deeply in love with Naruto. The racing heartbeats, the sweaty palms, the unprecedented blush and the humiliating faints were all suggestive of her affections. Over the years, Hinata concluded that he was the one true love of her life, what else could it be? How could she not have the love bug with all these over-the-top symptoms? She'd established this ages ago yet until today, no change has been made in their relationship; the girl never mustered enough courage to confess. Opportunities were plentiful but her confidence fell short for any attempt she dared to make. Even after learning about Naruto's feelings towards Sakura, her love was undaunted; not a point in her young life has she given up on her love. That is, until a while ago.

The only good that ever came of her timidity was never getting to know how Naruto felt about her. The one-sided affections she had allowed her to fanaticize endlessly and without restrictions about what it would be like to be with Naruto. In her fantasies, her affections were returned with interest, her partner pampered her, he held and kissed her, he woke up beside her and more than anything else, he wanted her. Reality, however, painted her a blank picture of her being with Naruto romantically. The boy was more than happy to get rid of her, why else would he be so damn relieved when she announced she was leaving? Hinata wiped her tears dry as the Hokage tower came into view.

The Lady Tsunade had assigned a peculiar assignment which she didn't protest to, especially since it involved Naruto. Hinata still had a couple of questions about this assignment and the fact that the Hokage had asked her to report to her so early implied that this mattered. As to why, she could not fully understand. Her inquisitions however were insolent; after all, the Hokage herself was asking her to do this, to deny it would have been an offensive insubordination. She wiped her face and took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door to Tsunade's Hokage was sitting on her chair, reading, a tired but serious expression on her face.

"Good morning Hokage-sama."

"Good morning Hinata. Come in."

"I just came to report about the assignment you gave me." Hinata wanted so much to get this over with.

"Proceed" Tsunade said without bothering to look at her subordinate.

"Well I went over to Naruto's apartment yesterday and waited for him there. He came a few hours later. . . Almost collapsing from his drunkenness." Hinata hesitated but, "I'm sorry to step out of line but, may I ask what is going on with him?"

"I do not know yet but his behaviour has raised concerns from his friends." a lie she had just made."

"Ow. . . Anyways I helped him to bed and left. I went back there a while ago and he seemed to feel better. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him. That's all I have Hokage-sama."

"Okay" she already knew how wretched a state Naruto was in, she experienced it first-hand. "I want you to keep at him and report to me daily." Tsunade still did not tear her gaze from the document in her hand.

Hinata was shocked and unenthusiastic that she was still being asked to continue this and her curiosity was overwhelming, she simply had to ask, "H-Hokage-sama, why me? Why did you choose me to do this when there are a handful more of our batch who are closer to him. I think Shikamaru is best in handling this."

Tsunade put down the paper she held and looked at Hinata with an even more serious and penetrating expression on her face. She took a deep breath as she scrambled to arrange whatever thoughts were floating in her head.

"Look Hinata," she began slowly, her lips were together once again in a grim line as she unhurriedly leaned back and crossed her arms under her breasts, she then pulled her gaze away from Hinata, only for a moment and then met the girl's eyes again. She was sending jolts of palpable irritation all over the room, focusing it mainly on the person standing in front of her. Tsunade inhales again and relaxes her glare, "Naruto seems to be in a lot of pain from what he is going through and he seems to prefer being alone. I'd send Shikamaru or any of his friends but they would've easily been shunned," convincing so far, " Besides, if he wanted their help he would've already confided with them but as you know he's isolated himself." She pauses finalizing her lie, "And I send you Hinata because Naruto knows he has to be gentle with you and unlike the others your presence will not be intimidating." _It's pathetic but it will have to do. _With much authority the Hokage continues, "Understood Hinata?"

"H-Hai" she said regardless that she could not fathom Tsunade's reasoning. Ever more confused, Hinata walks out the door and tried to plan how she'd accomplish this more than an none-of-her-business, not-her-responsibility and over-the-top-peculiar task. Despite that though, a portion of her heart could only be glad as she would be with Naruto and helping him through his problem.

Meanwhile. . .

Naruto was relieved to be alone once again; he was in no condition to entertain. He was too damn occupied with filling the havoc in him. Although even after days of drinking spree with occasional violent release, nothing he did or would do filled any space in the whole emptying from the inside out. His soul craved to the point of obsession for Tsunade; though Naruto knew he's way past the point of obsession. He's had a broken heart a few times before (Sasuke, Jiraiya, his parents, his past) and all of them had thrown him into despair but none has ever paralyzed into a state of unrecoverable anguish.

Naruto didn't bother cleaning up as he miserably made his way to his room; he needed to sleep. But as he lays on his bed staring at the ceiling a puzzling realization dawns on him; Hinata! He sat up with his bemusement fuelling his actions. He starts rubbing his chin as he starts pondering on the events which had just unfolded. _Why in the world di Hinata come here? Was she checking on me? (She is not one to that.) Hmmmm. . . _He stands and paces; his hangover and despair fading slightly. Naruto comes up with a few theories (some even made with the audacity of pushing his luck) but not one was acceptable especially with the fact that Hinata preferred to keep her distance. His head starts to hurt again and plunging once again into his wretched state, he shrugs the puzzle and returns to bed. _Never mind._

The scent of crisp, cool breeze awakens Naruto. He opens his eyes to the brightness of a wide field. He looks around in a daze, wondering how he'd gotten here. His attention get caught by a hill where a large tree stands tall and firm, underneath it he sees a flash of green swaying with the breeze. Naruto dashes to the spot, recognizing the cloth. He reaches the top and his eyes glimmer at the sight. Tsunade was sitting on a cloth laid on the grass. She was wearing that irresistible smile Naruto loved so much.

"Where've you been? I thought you'd run off." She says sweetly with a hint of irritation; she'd always been so.

"I. . . I. . ." Naruto couldn't manage another word; he simply smiled a gentle smile and rushed to hug Tsunade, tears threatening to escape his lids.

"Ow my. Has something happened?" the boy had silence to return, so Tsunade slowly hugs him back. They hugged each other as though it'd been years since they'd last seen each other.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" a sob was blocking his throat so kept holding on to Tsunade.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Naruto?"

"Naruto" the voice seemed to change. His name was called out again. For the second time, he opens his eyes. The plain of his ceiling was the next thing he saw. _Of course it was just a dream._

"Naruto" and a knock followed. Someone was at the door and from the sound of it, it was Hinata. He stands and proceeds to open the door. As he sees Hinata, his questions of her intentions come flogging his mind. _What in the world is she doing here? _

"H-hello Naruto-kun." she makes no attempt to look him in the eye; she never fails to live up to being the shy girl.

"Hello Hinata" he mutters trying his best to sound enthused but to no avail.

"I-I was wondering. . . if. . . if. . . you would like some dinner. . . I. . . I brought some. . . May. . . Maybe we could it together." still no eye contact was made.

Naruto was in no mood for this but his confusion got the better of him so he agreed hoping to clarify Hinata's actions. He leads her to the kitchen, apologizes for the mess and then starts cleaning up while Hinata unpacks the take out she held. _Why is she doing this so suddenly? What's up with her? _He was debating with himself as no conversation was sparked by either of them. Dinner was served and both sat down. Silence once again dominated until Naruto decided to pry.

"Thank you Hinata, but you really don't have to do this."

"Ow it's nothing Naruto." It was a good start he thought.

"And I'm sorry I put you into that position last night. It must have been hard for you." Hinata turns even redder; her blush was all too common for Naruto, it was already a part of her.

"It's o-okay Naruto."

They both turn their attentions to their meals and put spoonfulls of the food into their mouth. Naruto hesitated to question her further but he simply had to know.

"Hey Hinata, why are here?" it was direct and almost rude but Naruto was not known for being appropriate. He hears Hinata choke a little, clearly from the blow of the question.

"I-I. . . wanted to check on you," she manages.

"Check on my why?" Naruto raises a brow.

"Well everyone is worried about you," she squirms on her chair, but Naruto would not stop.

"Hmmm. . ." he lets it resonate, illustrating how unconvinced he was. "I'm sorry to say this Hinata. . . But you're not one to do such things," he eyes her.

Hinata knew this was a fact but _Don't let him know you were sent, _the voice of the Hokage rang in her head; one of the more questionable points to this mission. She tried to put on well-i-can-come-check-on-you-whenever-I-want look rather than the guilty-as-charged expression as she raised her head to meet Naruto's gaze. She tried to look as offended as she could and she succeeded a little to a level where Naruto replaced his expression with an apologetic one.

"Then you don't know me too well Naruto," she said as firmly as she could.

"I'm sorry." Both continue clearing their plates with no more words. Hinata breathes a silent sigh of relief and relaxes to the company of her ultimate crush.

When they'd finished, Naruto was more than gracious to offer Hinata for the food she'd brought. The feeling of a full belly made him realize that it was his first real meal since Shikamaru's wedding. He could even count the food he ate in the past days. They chat over trivial things as they digest and then Hinata said her goodbyes. Naruto accompanies her to the door.

"Hinata thank you so much for everything. The food was great!"

"Y-Your welcome Naruto."

"I'm really sorry about last night" he pauses but realizes he hasn't thanked her yet, ". . . And thank you. . . The cool of the damp cloth saved me from a terrible hangover. Thank you for. . ." he stops when he sees Hinata's face twist into confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well I only took you to bed and left Naruto."

Naruto freezes in obvious bewilderment. He was sure there was cloth on his forehead this morning and he woke bare chested but he snaps out of it when he notices worry in Hinata's eyes.

"Huh, I must have been dreaming" he says in good humour, "Anyways, thank you again Hinata." He offers his foxy smile.

"No problem Naruto. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hinata." And she was off.

Once the door was shut the smile turns up side down. _Hinata didn't. . . then who could have. . . could it be. . . No way!. . . could it really be? _ Naruto shakes his head and slaps himself a couple of times. _Maybe I really was dreaming. _But he was not entirely convinced so he runs to his room and frantically searches for the cloth which was resting on his forehead. Mixed emotions start to swirl in his gut as he sees beside his pillow. _It's here! It's here! It wasn't a dream! But who could have? . . . _He starts to pace thinking up who could have. . . If he were honest with himself, he knew exactly who, but couldn't allow his hopes to rise unprecedented so he pushed the thought away. But after hours of pacing and staring at the damp cloth he had in his hands there was no point denying it. _It could only be her. . . " _Excitement grips him as he dashes out the door.

End Chapter Ten

Whew finally finished this chapter. . . Having some serious intrusions and blocks but I managed to pull through with this one. . . Once again, hope you enjoyed and as always leave me one! 'Till the next one. . . Ciao!


End file.
